1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for use in an off-road motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Off-road motor vehicles known as four-wheeled buggies are currently in use. Japanese Utility Model Application No. 50(1975)-22548 (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57(1982)-56890) discloses a suspension for use in such off-road motor vehicles. The disclosed suspension comprises a trailing-arm suspension including a single swing arm for supporting a front wheel, the swing arm having a front end pivotally mounted on a vehicle frame with a damper connected between the swing arm and the vehicle frame.
It has been desired that the front wheel suspension for use in off-road motor vehicles be increased in mechanical strength and rigidity since the off-road motor vehicles are supposed to travel over mountainous areas and rough terrain. The mechanial strength and rigidity of the front wheel suspension can be increased by constructing the swing arm as an arm assembly comprising two parallel links or arms. When an off-road vehicle with such a front wheel suspension jumps and then falls into contact with ground, the shocks can effectively be absorbed by vertical swinging movement of the parallel links if both front wheels are simultaneously brought into contact with the ground. If, however, one of the front wheels happens to touch ground earlier than the other front wheel, which is often the situation, the arm assembly supporting said one front wheel is subjected to a bending moment, which tends to be imposed on the corresponding one of the two parallel links, undesirably causing stresses to be concentrated in said one link.